


I Was Wondering When You’d Get Home

by BloodFrost



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Idiots in Love, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Star Wars - Freeform, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodFrost/pseuds/BloodFrost
Summary: Love isn’t always a simple thing, especially to two people who haven’t had much experience with it in the past. It can be hard to say what you’re thinking, and even harder to share your emotions with another human.But anything worth having, is worth working for, as Kylo Ren is finding out.((extremely short story. please enjoy!))





	I Was Wondering When You’d Get Home

Kylo came home after a long day, and wasn’t particularly surprised to find Hux there ahead of him. This was one of the set nights of the week that they could see each other, and it was Kylo’s turn to ‘host’.

Hux was sitting on Kylo’s sofa, his legs tucked up underneath him, his DataPad held in one hand. He smiled when Kylo walked in, and immediately stood up, stretching a little.

“I was wondering when you’d get home,” he said, going to hug the taller man. Kylo allowed the contact, but didn’t really hug him back. The dynamic of the relationship between the two was odd, still. While they slept together regularly and spent time with each other as often as they could, Kylo still wasn’t comfortable with small gestures of affection. Hugging, kissing, hand-holding ... these were things he was still struggling to get used to. And, to be perfectly honest, he was surprised that Hux, who was the most strict, gruff, by-the-book person that he was in public, could be so openly romantic in private.

Hux never seemed to take offense to Kylo’s hesitations, though, as was shown now by him releasing Kylo from his embrace and going to sit back down, still cheerful.

He re-opened his DataPad and lit a cigarette. Kylo wished Hux wouldn’t smoke as much as he did, it worried him a little, although he didn’t quite know how to say this to the redhead, without it sounding like a big deal. So he mostly ignored it.

“How was your day?”, Kylo asked him, sitting down in the chair next to the sofa. He asked not because he was interested, but because he loved the sound of Hux’s voice. He could listen to him talk forever, although, this was another of those little things that he wasn’t sure how to communicate to him.

Hux launched into a story about his day, starting with his earliest meeting and working his way down.

Kylo didn’t say a word, just sat and listened to him. His sharp eyes took in everything; the minute shake of Hux’s hands. The way his cigarette was jittering in his mouth. The way he was stumbling over words. The restless way he was tapping his foot against the ground.

Kylo abruptly stood up and walked into the kitchen, with Hux on his heels, still talking. Kylo began to put together together a sandwich of sorts, throwing in bits and pieces of meats and cheeses left over from meals past. When he was done, he poured a glass of blue milk, then set both items down on the table in front of the far chair.

Calmly, he plucked the still-smoking cigarette from Hux’s mouth, and ground it out in the sink. Then he gently pushed Hux down in the chair.

“Eat,” he said, as he sat across from him. 

Hux looked at the food with disdain. “But I’m not ...”

“I didn’t ask if you were hungry. I don’t care. I know you haven’t eaten a single thing all day.”

“I have so!”

“Really? What?”

Hux opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, struggling to come up with a truthful answer. Now that he was actually thinking about it, he couldn’t remember, whether ...

“Tea!”, he blurted out triumphantly. “I had tea in my office, just a few hours ago.”

Kylo rolled his eyes. “Tea is a liquid, not a food. Eat. Please. You can keep telling me about your day, but you need to eat.”

Hux couldn’t help but smile a little to himself, at Kylo’s poorly hidden concern. He picked up the sandwich and took a large bite, and was surprised at how hungry he suddenly felt, after the first swallow.

. . .

Kylo stood naked in front of his closet, trying to decide what to wear to bed. He always felt like he was suffocating when he wore a shirt, so he just picked out the loosest pair of pants he could find. They were silky, and soft ... and easy to slip out of, if need be.

Hux had gone into the refresher to take his nightly shower. Steam and the smell of shampoo and soap rolled underneath the door, lending a pleasant subtle fragrance to Kylo’s bedroom. It made Kylo’s mouth water, and he fought himself on the urge to kick in the door, climb into the shower with Hux, and ...

Sex was easy. It didn’t require explanations, or, sometimes, even words. It had a clearly defined beginning and end.

But the ... the intimacy, was harder for Kylo to process. Hux liked to lay on his chest, liked to talk to him and make jokes and, the most difficult thing of all, _cuddle_ with him. Cuddling had no definitive time anchors to it, no predictable rhyme or pattern. When Hux kissed him, was Kylo supposed to kiss back? When Hux wanted Kylo to hold him, how long was long enough? A few minutes? An hour? All night?

Kylo could already sense that tonight was going to be a no-sex night, one where Hux was there, simply for the sake of being there. He knew this by listening to the shower itself. It was always the case that when Hux wanted to initiate intimacy with him afterwards, he’d spend his time humming or singing. If he was silent, it meant he didn’t feel like it.

It was silent.

Well, not totally silent: the splashes of water were periodically interrupted by long, painful-sounding coughs.

Kylo desperately hoped that Hux had brought a book, or had files to finish on his DataPad, _something_ to take the pressure off of Kylo being Hux’s main source of contentment.

He heard the shower go off, and sighed a little to himself. For a brief second he thought about pretending to be asleep, but in the end he couldn’t go through with it. Hux was here for HIM, after all. 

And maybe THAT was the true heart of the matter, the most difficult thing of all for Kylo to process:

In spite of how distant he was, how unresponsive and (sometimes) cold he could be, _Hux kept coming back._

Hux, very clearly wanted Kylo, and cared about him. 

Could Kylo trust Hux?  
Yes.

Could Kylo depend on Hux?  
Yes.

Did Kylo love Hux?

Hux came out of the refresher, dressed in his pajama bottoms and button shirt. He climbed into bed and, to Kylo’s surprise, he leaned over, kissed his cheek, and said, 

“I’m feeling a little tired; I think I’m gonna go to sleep. ‘Night, Ren.”

“Goodnight,” Kylo said, softly. He reached over and turned off the lamp, but he didn’t immediately lay down. He sat staring into the dark until, finally, he said,

“Hux?”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

He could feel Hux open his eyes, and hear the sharp intake of breath. 

“W-what?”

Speaking more clearly, and gathering his courage, Kylo repeated,

“I love you. And I want you to cut down on your smoking.”

The tenseness slipped out of Hux’s body, and, even though he was turned the other way, Kylo could feel his smile as he replied,

“Okay. I will. Love you, too.”

So Kylo finally laid down and closed his eyes. He quickly fell asleep, burrowed against Hux’s warmth.


End file.
